Unterganger Styles
This article will give a brief explanation of the different styles Untergangers use and list some of those who use those styles. It is also possible for an Unterganger to have more than one style. Traditional Traditional style parodies are the classic parodies that first brought fame to the meme. They have no special effects or editing. They are the original scenes with different subtitles. ;Notable Traditionalists *Hitler Rants Parodies *MrTNeumann *vzorkic (in his early parodies) *Kevinjanssen21 *thelobsterperson *MrAlfredJodl *TheAdolfHparodies *Steven1991 *Ernestjohn18 *Ezi0AuditoreDiFirenz Modified Traditional In contrast to traditional style parodies modified traditional parodies use scenario FX and add scenes from different parts of Der Untergang and also from different movies, series and other medias. ;Notable Modified Traditionalists *Hitler Rants Parodies *Master Studios *blacknishin *ChileanAntics *Nietzscheprime *PiplupThePokemon *agetube83 *DasDownfallParodies *Joster285 *wilmolfc *Goebbelsrantparodies *Benad361 *HitchcockJohn *thelobsterperson *Ernestjohn18 *JJ All-star *F-A Alexander *Superdumpfback *mfaizsyahmi *Mathilde's Parodies *AGKandvideomaker2000 *DarkLordKiller *UDeepEX *Frozzy *Hitler Trolls *Sonic7emerald Audio-Based Audio-based parodies are videos where for the most part, the characters are unseen (although an introduction using the Hitler Planning Scene or Hitler Reviews Scene is occasionally used to set up the premise), but their dialogue is heard an subtitled. The most common way to do this is to have the characters in an unusual location, such as being trapped in a wooden box, a maze, somewhere in a grocery store, or an elevator, and to show a still image of that location from the outside, leaving it to the viewer's imagination to visualize what is happening inside. This has the advantage of allowing more freedom with the dialogue, as various lines can be taken from throughout the movie and arranged into any order. The most well known example is the Hitler Is Trapped series. ;Notable Audio-Based Parodists *Echoes1224 *Matthiasv39 *FinalFantasyHQ *HitlerParodiesFTW *Johnnomonster Gaming This is an emerging style of parodies (from the third or fourth generation of Untergangers), where Hitler and co. are dubbed into Lets Play (LP) footage of video games, as if they're playing them. The series format itself is generally referred to as Hitler Plays Video Games, and for its dubbing aspect it is very closely related to the audio-based parodies. Unlike audio-based parodies, however, extra effort is needed firstly to be apt at the games themselves and record them, and secondly to insert appropriate dialogues to match the gameplay appropriately. FegeleintheLostTapes's FegelStation series can be thought of as the first of this kind of parody style, although the parody relates more to the console aspect of gaming, rather than the gameplay aspect. Later parodies of this style have the more traditional LP setting of gameplay footage of a single game at a time. ;Notable gaming parodists *Hitler Rants Parodies *FegeleintheLostTapes *FegelDolfParodies *Delphox *Fürocious Führer *HighBunker HxH Parodies *TheUnknownHitler *The Shogun *F-A Alexander *TheFikri136 FX FX parodists, as the name implies, utilize special effects in their parodies with the use of programs such as Sony Vegas and Adobe After Effects. Most of them, such as in the case of KakashiBallZ, paste Hitler and his cohorts' heads on various other videos (aka headpasting) for humorous effect, although there are some untergangers who are experimenting on more advanced effects, such as green screen and rotoscoping, which, although known to be quite difficult and time-consuming, can yield far more impressive results compared to conventional editing techniques. More recently, advanced experimentation include Flash animation, cartoon/sketch style animation, 3D CGI and utilization of YouTube's annotation feature to make interactive parodies. ;Notable FX Parodists *'Advanced rotoscopists' **FegeleintheLostTapes (also 3D animations and game developer) **TheSilverUniverse (also 3D animations) **subtitlecomedy (also 3D modelling for modding) **BigUndertaker **Soalric **Shomronon **Bossimias **Thunderbirds360TV **AKO675 **JJ All-star **PunchOfJustice **Dumb Fish Parodies **FegelDolfParodies **F-A Alexander **Venkyra21 **Superdumpfback *'Headpasters' **KakashiBallZ **Sparx476 **Echoes1224 **Gagislobista **WonkyTonkBotty **Benad361 **Joster285 **DictatorAntics **CanaDolfy98 **Mathilde's Parodies *'Flash / cartoon / animation / interactive parodists' **WonkyTonkBotty (Flash) **RBC56 (Flash, cartoon-style) **Fikamar27 (Drawing animations) **BewegungsunFISH (Drawing animations) **Mackychloe (Interactive) **Paul Stompbox (Cartoon-style) Story Focused Story focused parodies follow a coherent plot and rely more on drama and scenes that build up to a punch-line rather than quick one-liners and gags. They are usually very long, often running over seven minutes, and in some cases, the story-arc can span several videos. ;Notable Story Focused Parodists *Hitler Rants Parodies *vzorkic *MaximillianZakes *Benad361 *DeltaForce62 *Truckman *Joster285 *HitchcockJohn *TheSilverUniverse *DictatorAntics *Soalric *Thenewyorkcitay *JJ All-star *F-A Alexander *Venkyra21 *Dumb Fish Parodies *DarkLordKiller *Mathilde's Parodies *Sonic7Emerald Musical Parodies A parody can be considered musical if it fits into one of the these characteristics: *Using scenes or character's faces from Downfall to make a music video. This is done by editing scenes from different parts of the movie, or overlaying Downfall character's faces onto the original music video. *The Downfall characters are lip-synced to the lyrics, looking as if they are singing the song. *The Downfall characters actually sings the song with their dialogues (may be autotuned too.) : Note: A video having the actors (for example Justus von Dohnányi) sing other films can also be considered a musical parody. Refer to actor parodies. ;Notable musical parodists *Delphox *Deficere2 *EngineersHitlerRants (aka TF2Engineer) *mfaizsyahmi *Ninetales95NL *Biohazard434 *FegelDolfParodies *Venkyra21 *Vgrx *Thunderbirds360TV ;Other Untergangers who have made musical parodies *Sparx476 *thelobsterperson *wilmolfc *WonkyTonkBotty *Ernestjohn18 *shomronon *Gagislobista *Trapped Antics (Johnnomonster) *MaximillianZakes *0REDMONKEYSTUDIOS0 *20fadhil *4red4rum *Bossimias *CanaDolfy98 *Soalric *Paul Stompbox *Sonic7Emerald Actor Parodies Actor parodies utilize clips/films besides Downfall depicting actors that were in Downfall, mostly as if they were playing their Downfall roles. Early and familiar examples are Fegelein's Thomas Kretschmann starring in many other films as well as a Hugo Boss advert, and Otto Günsche's Götz Otto portraying Stamper in Tomorrow Never Dies and Klaus Adler in Iron Sky. These parodies used to be rare, but is now hardly unheard-of as time goes by and more films with Downfall actors were discovered. Some of the films in fact brought in new characters and lore to the Parody Universe such as Werner Hartenstein where Kretschmann was part of the cast. A few musical parodies that feature actors from Downfall also qualify as an actor parody. This include Jodl's Beatnik song and Burgdorf's "Join the Hitler Youth!" advert. They come from Christian Redl's poetry album and Justus von Dohnányi's movie Mannerhazen, respectively. ;Untergangers who have made actor parodies *Hitler Rants Parodies *KakashiBallZ *WonkyTonkBotty *Trapped Antics (Johnnomonster) *vzorkic *Benad361 *DeltaForce62 *evilrobottolhurst *PiretBCN *DictatorAntics *Mitchell Hang *JJ All-star *F-A Alexander Category:Untergangers Category:Terminology